Tower of Stressing Out
The tower of stressing out is located in ring 1, its made by JToHGamer. Its a inspired version of ToYS. Guide: Floor 1: You start in a room with 4 platforms to jump on, go into the gap and jump on some 3 stud platforms, now do some parkour untill to the button. Press it and roll the ball in the green button, now jump across the green bricks. Now jump on loose platforms and you got to memory platforms, press the box and push it in the blue button. Jump across the blue bricks and then do some 1 studs and you completed floor 1! Floor 2: Do some 5 stud wraps, jump on the platform thats not the killbrick, once you passed that do some more wraps. Press the button and jump on the killbricks, now this maze can be a glichy. Once you did that, do some simple jumps. Do some wraps and, if you didnt find the yellow button, go back down to beginning of the floor and find it. Get inside of the room, now do some 1 studs and you finished floor 2! Floor 3: Press the 50 second timer and do the objects, once you did that, do some 1 stud jumps. And then you get on a conveyor that pushes you the another way, now once you did that. Do some jumps and do some wraps, now drop down the dropper to floor 1. Now do the objects and you will be teleported to floor 4. Floor 4: Climb up the ladder and do some wraps, now this might be a bit confusing. See that path at the front of you? Yeah, jump foward and do a head hitter. Now do some jumps and DO not touch the sides, they are insta killbricks. Do some wraps and jumps, once you did that, there are 2 ways. Do a corner glich or a 1 studs, once you did that. Do some simple jumps and you passed floor 4! Floor 5: Now do some jumps and go the 1 stud way, theres a button to press and go back, now jump on the ladder and do some wraps. Now ill explain it, the darker ones are traps. The lighter ones arent traps, when you did that. Do some jumps and jump into the 4 stud gap, do more jumps and do some truss walking or whatever its called. Once you did that do some jumps and get to floor 6. Floor 6: Now you're at outside, do some jumps and your back inside. Do some wraps and jump at the top of it, do some jumps and jump to the brick at the top of you. Then jump into the dark one because its a trap, do some jumps and wraps. And then you get to a tightrope part, do some simple jumps and walk. Do some 1 studs and you passed floor 6! Floor 7: You start with a wrap and go top of it, and go the another way. Because you need to press a button, do some jumps and touch the balloon. Now go back if you pressed it, now do the way that you now can go. Do some spinners and now do some wraps and jumps. Now press the button and jump to the bottom, you will be teleported back up. Climb up the ladder and get to floor 8! Floor 8: Do some simple jumps and a wrap, do some more jumps and jump on the ladder. And do some jumps and do a wrap, and more jumps. Then you see a thing called "T-Pose", dont go that way, go the another way and do a wrap. Climb up the ladder and do a 0.5 path and you passed floor 8! Floor 9: Ok, now your outside. Do some jumps and be careful with this jump, do some wraps and get on the platform behind the wrap. Now jump across the platforms and your inside, now climb up the platforms and jump on the 1 stud ladder, now you got to the spinner. Just do 2 stud jumps and climb the ladder, now it's even a HARDER spinner. Go across it quickly and you passed floor 9! Floor 10: Do some 1 stud jumps and 4 stud wraps, and then climb up the 1 stud pillar. And do 1X1 stud jump and congrats! You beat ToSO!! Music: Floor 1: Sonic 3: Launch Base Zone Act 1 Floor 2: Banjo Tooie - Wild West Floor 3: Creo - Dimension Floor 4 & 5: The Blinding of Isaac: Rebirth - Ascension (Chest Battle Theme) Floor 6: Rhythm Heaven - Remix 9 Floor 7 & 8: Super Meat Boy - Can o' Salt Floor 9: Paper Mario: Color Splash - Blackout Floor 10: DTF - Field of Lights Trivia: This tower took JToH a week to make. Audi sayed this is currently the best tower ingame (said in chat one time). This is JToH's Favorite tower in this game.